Too late
by WilSon98
Summary: Broken hearts deserve to be healed. But what if it's already too late to be healed?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

After Will had put Arianna to bed, he stayed up waiting for Sonny to come home. He felt stupid that he mentioned what happened in Los Angeles. He was ranting and didn't realize his mistake.

"How could I be so stupid?" Will shouted out to himself in the empty apartment. But Sonny was smart enough to catch his mistake. He knew he just pushed Sonny away even further.

"Please God, don't tell me he's with Paul now." Will sat on the couch with an empty dinner plate. And a few too many bottles of beer. He flipped through the channels, not really watching. His mind was focused on the door.

"I'm not gonna give up on us. I'm not gonna give up on Sonny. I deserve him as much as Paul does. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Paul out of here once and for all."

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny turned around when he heard someone calling him.

"Paul! What are you doing out so late?"

"I was just out for a short run. What about you? What are you doing out here so late?" Paul smiled. And Sonny just gave him half a smile.

"Just thought I'd go for a walk and clear my head a bit."

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. But if you want to talk, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Paul. I appreciate it. I better head back home."

"Wait, Sonny. Would it be okay if we could hang out for a bit? I mean, out here in the Square? I could use a bit of a distraction. And so could you." Sonny thought about it first. His mind went back to the argument and he could definitely use a distraction from all of that. But he wasn't sure if hanging out with Paul was such a good idea. His mind was saying one thing, and his heart was saying another.

"Sure, why not?" What could be the harm in that, Sonny thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny unlocked the door and walked into the apartment early in the morning. He sighed heavily, dreading the worst. He looked around the mess that took over. He closed the door and walked all the way inside. He looked over at the television that was still on; showing the highlights of last night's baseball game between San Francisco and Miami. He shut that off and turned his attention to the couch. There looked to be at least ten bottles of beer on the floor. He picked them all up and set them on the shelf to grab an empty garbage bag.

"Sonny? I'm so glad you're back." Sonny turned around to see Will standing behind him half naked. Sonny didn't say anything. He bit his lip from saying something he didn't want to regret saying.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Out." Sonny didn't say much, as he continued to clean.

"With who?"

"Some friends." That was all Sonny said before he went into their room to take a few things into the bathroom for a shower. This time, he locked the door.

Will was contemplating on what he should say to Sonny. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. Except he already did yesterday, and there was no way he can take any more of that.

"Sonny, please just let me explain." He got up from the couch and stood in front of his husband.

"Explain what, huh? Every word I hear out of your mouth is a lie. So what's the point of explaining anything to me? I can't look at you right now." Sonny walked into Ari's room and she was already awake.

"Good morning sweetie." She reached out to Sonny. He lifted her out of bed and helped her get dressed. Once he finished, he walked into the kitchen with her and grabbed a few of her favourite foods and put them in a bag.

"Come on beautiful."

"Sonny wait." Will called out. Sonny grabbed his phone and his keys and left.

* * *

He walked into the park and put out the blanket he took from his car. Arianna stood beside him and waited, but had a mind of her own as she started walking away. Sonny turned around to get her to sit.

"Arianna?"

"Looking for this little munchkin?" Sonny turned to the sound of the voice.

"Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"This seems to be a regular thing now. Bumping into each other." Paul laughed.

"It won't happen again."

"Sonny, I was kidding. Besides, I like hanging out with you and your daughter."

"She can be a handful sometimes." Sonny gave half a smile.

"I don't mind at all."

* * *

Will was angry and frustrated. He grabbed anything he found and threw it against the wall. He paced the apartment for a while. Just as he was about to leave, his grandma stood in the doorway.

"What's going on now?" Kate asked as she walked inside.

"Hi grandma. I ruined everything. That's what's going on."

"Have you talked to Sonny?"

"I have. And he doesn't want to talk to me. No matter how I try to explain, he just pushes me away." Will walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

"Just give it time. And he will be here to listen."

"I can't lose him. I won't lose him. If it comes to that, I have no one to blame but myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Will. What you did, it's not going to go away that easily. Give Sonny some time to come around and he will. I am here if you need me for anything." Will grabbed two cups and poured the coffee. He gave her a cup as he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks grandma. Your support means a lot. I just have to find some other way to get Paul out of here. I don't want to see his face anymore."

"That's not going to be easy you know."

"Right, that offer that you gave him at Mad World. I'm going to have to figure out another way."

"If you do this Will, Sonny will never forgive you."

"What else am I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for some miracle, or something?"

"Something like that. So how is Arianna doing? Can I check on her?"

"She's good. She is not here actually. Sonny took her out for a walk to the park I think."

"Good. She needs that fresh air. Oh, I almost forgot, I got her something." Kate put the cup down to grab a bag that she brought in.

"Grandma, haven't you bought her enough stuff already?"

"No." They both laughed. There was a knock at the door and Will got up to see who it was.

"Dad, hi." Lucas stood there for a minute as he saw his mom sitting on the couch.

"Well, I better get going." Kate got up and grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"Grandma, you don't have to go."

"I will see you later. And remember what I told you."

"I will. Thanks." She kissed his cheek then left.

"And what would that be?" Lucas replied as he walked in.

* * *

"I will tell you everything."

"So, how is your job going?"

"It's going good. Kind of interesting."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah. It keeps me busy."

"Well, I better get going. It's getting late."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. She was the one that was having all the fun."

"Now she's out like a light." Paul laughed.

"Thanks for the drinks too. You didn't have to Paul." Sonny smiled.

"Like I said before, I don't mind at all."

"I'll see you later." Sonny got up and took Ari in his arms.

"See you." Paul stood there for a minute as he watched the two of them leave.

"Are you serious right now?" Paul turned around to the sound of the voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Are you serious right now?" Paul turned around to the sound of the voice.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go."

"Go where? I just got here. I think you owe me some kind of explanation."

"Like what Derek?"

"I don't know. Like why are you all of a sudden hanging out with Sonny a lot more, instead of with me?"

"We are just friends. Come on. There's no harm in that."

"Yeah, uh. I'm sorry. I guess I was just overreacting just a little. I'm sorry."

"Just a little?" Paul laughed, and Derek smiled at him.

"Are we still on for later though?"

"Of course."

"Cool. I will see you later."

"See you later man." Paul walked off and Derek stood there watching him leave.

* * *

"What's up with you and grandma by the way?" Will asked after the long lecture from his dad.

"That is a long story."

"Does it have anything to do with Paul?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with him. It's a long story that I don't want to get into."

"Sorry I asked."

"No. That's fine."

"Thank you for the long lecture by the way."

"You're welcome. And it wasn't a lecture as much it was advice. All you need to know is how much Sonny loves you, and that he would do anything for you."

"I know."

"Just don't do anything stupid like last time." Lucas was already at the door and ready to leave.

"I won't." Will stood next to his dad and walked him out. Just as Lucas opened the door to leave, Sonny stood in front of the door.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hi." Sonny managed a smile; pretending that everything was okay. Lucas left and Will closed the door when Sonny came all the way into the apartment with Ari.

"Where did you go?"

"I took Ari to the park for a bit. Then I took her to see her Gabi."

"Oh. I thought we were going to do that together?"

"I figured that you were busy. Like you always are." Sonny took Ari to her room and put her down for a nap. He came out of the bedroom a few minutes later and Will stood in front of him.

"Sonny, you have no idea how sorry I am. I could apologize to you in so many different and I know you probably won't forgive me. But, I love you more than anything. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want Arianna to lose you too. You know how much she loves and adores you."

"Don't do this Will. Don't bring Arianna in this. I love her more than anything. She deserves a life better than seeing us fighting all the time."

"And I agree with you too. I just want us to be like how we used to." Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck.

"It's going to take a lot of time for us to get to that point. We both need time to think about things before we can make any decisions right now."

"Okay. I will do whatever it takes. Just as long as it's always going to be you and me."

"It's always going to be you and me." Sonny smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while since updated a story, I am so sorry. I have been in the hospital for a while. And Freddie's departure may have had a little something to do that too. But I'm so happy that he will be coming back soon. Thank you to those who are still reading my stories. After a long overdue update, here is the next chapter. I will try my best to update a few other stories and this one as well. Please review. :)

* * *

It took them a while to get there back to where they were before. Well, almost, but not quite. And everything was going how it was supposed to. At least, the way Will wanted it to go. Will sat at the Pub for breakfast with his grandma Marlena.

"How are you holding up Will?"

"I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me. How are things going with you and Sonny?"

"Everything's starting to get back to normal. I just hope it stays that way."

"It will. And it will get even better for the both of you." A few minutes of uninterrupted silence went by. The silence was broken with the ring of Will's phone. He took it off the table and turned it around.

"Is it Sonny?"

"Uh, no. It's uh, It's work. I got take this. Thanks grandma."

"You're welcome." Will got up and left the Pub. His phone rang again and he answered it once he was outside.

"What do you want?"

"I need to see you. I have something that might interest you."

"Okay. I'll meet you there in five minutes." Will hung up his phone and walked in the direction of where he said he was going to meet him.

* * *

Will stood outside of Paul's hotel room. He was a little nervous and anxious, and he didn't know why. He knocked on the door a couple of times before Paul answered the door.

"You're here."

"Yeah. I got your call. So, you want to work on a story together?" Will looked at him surprise.

"Yeah. Can I get you something to drink?" Paul walked over to the table that had a few drinks.

"No. I'm okay. So, what's your idea?"

"It's about a journalist. He's a good writer, successful, all that. But totally insecure. So he takes background notes from an interview. Knowing that what he promised would be confidential. And he gives them to a guy, who wants to seduce him."

"Paul, just hold on."

"Don't even try. I know what you did Will." Paul was furious at Will.

"You might think you understand, but you don't."

"Derek admitted it."

"I was trying to help you." Will gave a small look of annoyance.

"What?!"

"Derek was really into you. You liked him, you're both single."

"So what, you compromise your professional ethics and violate my confidence?" Paul raised his voice a few octaves.

"That is not what happened. Derek was just trying to impress you."

"Do not blame Derek for this."

"I'm not blaming anybody."

"Especially not yourself. One phone call, and I can get your ass fired."

"That wasn't even horrible."

"Not horrible, private. And do not think for one second, that none of that happened. Don't play dumb. You know exactly what happened. I just want to know why. Why would you risk your career to help Derek to hook up with me?"

"You know the answer to that."

"What, because I used to be in love with your husband?"

"No, Paul. Because you're _still_ in love with my husband." Will put emphasis on the word still.

"Wow, okay. But do we really need to do this again?"

"What? This is where you deny where you're still in love with my husband and then make me out to be some paranoid fool? Yeah, we can skip that. How about you tell the truth for once?"

"I haven't lied."

"Why did you rush over to our place, just to tell Sonny that you slept with Derek and it didn't mean anything?"

"I came over to talk to both of you. Not just Sonny."

"You wanted to tell him and reassure him that even though you slept with Derek, he didn't mean anything to you. You wanted Sonny to know that nothing changed for you, that you still love him."

"This is nuts. Just because I wasn't ready to marry the first guy who came along, doesn't mean…" Paul's voice traveled off.

"It's what you think Paul. It's what you've always thought about our marriage. You believe that the only reason Sonny married me, is because you turned him down."

"I didn't say that." Paul was getting very annoyed with Will.

"It's a lot easier to pin everything on me. It'd be crazy. Look in a mirror Paul."

"Will, that's all I've done ever since I met you."

"You're not Paul. You're not getting Sonny back."

"I know that. But that doesn't mean I don't care about him. I'm not going to apologize for that. Sonny's the best person. He's probably the best person I'll ever know or you'll ever know."

"You do not need to talk to me about my husband. I know him better than you do."

"Really? Well, how is he going to react when he finds out that you spilling out all my secrets the first chance you got? Because the Sonny I know, he wouldn't want any part of that." Will turned quiet. Paul walked away from him and opened the door.

"I will not let you do this. I won't." Will had the last words before he left.


End file.
